


Chance Encounters

by XxDrowning_In_PursuitxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDrowning_In_PursuitxX/pseuds/XxDrowning_In_PursuitxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Jones simply thought he was alone. He was on a mission to attack Germany's nearby camp in the woods, but he's met with another problem. In the rain he meets Matthew Williams, who he thinks is a spy out to get him, but learns he serves for the Canadian army who is allied with his army, the American army. Matthew takes him back to camp and they work out plans together. They come to like each other. Sexually. But nothing could have prepared them for the attack when Ludwig Beilschmidt comes for them. He takes them back to his own camp, interrogations and tortures follow. Now Alfred will have to be the hero and save Matthew and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo first chapter of a new series! I have such devious and painful plans for this arrrrgh i can't even! It seems cute now but just you wait! >:3 Enjoy~ Also warning, there will be elements of Non Con in later chapters so just a heads up.

    “One foot after the other,” Alfred told himself as he trekked through the mud. Icy rain was pouring from the midnight purple sky as the American soldier struggles to find his target. His tan military uniform was now caked with dirt and stains that won’t come out for weeks to come. Currently he was in the middle of a forest located in a secluded part of Germany. Rumor had it spies were camping out there. Our protagonist was chilled to the bone, his fingers and toes numb with cold. His joints were stiff and achy from constant strain and movement. His moral was running a bit low, the harsh elements showing him no mercy. Sleep deprived and beyond stressed, his moral was starting to diminish. The supplies in his backpack seemed to be disappearing more and more everyday, soon there would be nothing left to nourish him….

 

       Alfred gazes up at the sky, dependent on the stars to guide him through the dark winding forest. The brave soldier's mind was slowly started to be enveloped in a fatigued haze, the downpouring rain pelting against his skin like tiny bullets from a child's BB gun. “Just a little...longer Alfred…” He murmurs to himself, his speech a bit slurred. “You can do this...you're the hero…”

 

    A rustle coming from a bush is enough to snap Alfred out of his daze. He whips around, pulling out his loyal shotgun, the very shotgun he used to win his revolutionary war. “W-Who’s there?!” The blonde haired man stuttered out, his voice scratchy and hoarse. The only reply our hero receives is more rustling coming from the underbrush along side the road. He inches towards the accused bush, his gun raised and cocked. Al’s whole body was tense and on edge, his breathing picking up speed every time he took a step further. “It’s just an animal,” he tried to reassure himself. “Just a raccoon. A swallow that has fallen out of the tree.” These thoughts did not ease the heavy feeling in the soldier's stomach as he hesitantly made his way over to inspect the bush. Nothing could have prepared him for what he would see when he pulled aside the leaves of the undergrowth.

 

    He screamed. Following Alfred’s scream was another, one that did not belong to him. Alfred was now face to face (or shall I say curl to curl) with a pale skinned, blonde haired man who possessed a striking set of purple eyes. Both screamed again in unison, causing a crescendo to erupt from the forest. A horrid mix of bird calls and the threatening growls of wild animals did not help defuse the situation, and like one could expect it added only more confusion. The two men fell onto their backs in sync, Alfred accidentally letting off a round from his rifle. Due to Alfred's natural good luck the stray bullet did little more then bury itself into the loose topsoil. The first to take action was Alfie. Within seconds he had the smaller man pinned down to the cold muddy ground.

 

    “What’s your name and who do you serve for!?” Alfred screamed as the torrential rain continued to fall to the moist Earth. He had his trusty firearm pressed horizontally against the man's throat. He pressed the gun against it with a medium amount of pressure. This action, just as Alfred had hope, began to choke the stranger underneath him. After he received no reply Alfred pressed harder on his rifle, shouting into the purple eyed man's face. Finally, he got a decent response.

 

    “M-Matthew!” The man gasped out, nearly gagging. “My name is Matthew and I serve for the army of Canada!” There was a silence on Alfred’s part. He would never admit it, but it was taking him a moment to remember just what Canada was and where it was located.

 

    “Canada…” Al uttered as he applied less pressure against, who we now know as Matthew’s, throat. “I...wait...Canada’s our ally.” And with that the loyal American climbed off of the dazed Canadian who was mumbling apologies. By now they were both caked with mud, completely covered in filth. Matthew slowly gets to his feet, Alfred notices that he’s a bit shaky, shifting on his feet.

 

    “A-Ally?...B-but…” His eyes widen, he takes a step back. “...A-Are you....America?...” Alfred does notice again that he’s very, very timid, stuttery, and more on the quiet side. Alfred sighs and nods, smiling. “Yea…’m America…” He holds his hand out for Matthew to shake it, but that only causes him to jump back. He has his own gun in hand, but his hands are shaking horribly, the barrel points to the ground. He, of course, had no intention of shooting anyone. He’s staring fearfully at the very different American weaponry in Alfred’s hands. Alfred switches the safety setting on his gun to on.

 

“...Hm, oh! My name’s Alfred…” He smiles stupidly, trying to lighten the mood. Canada was his ally, so it would be best to try and make friends. But after a moment, they just stood there in silence. Alfred watched Matthew closely as he looked to the sky. They could hear thunder from far away, the wind still shaking the leaves of the trees surrounding them. Matthew’s eyes suddenly widen. “O-Oh...u-uh...maybe you...should come to...to my base camp...and we should uh...discuss...our plans further…” Alfred could see his blush across his ghostly pale face. Alfred nods slowly….

 

    Matthew takes Alfred to his camp, it’s deadly silent and dark. You could've almost missed it, really. matthew’s voice is a whisper. “W-We use blackout sheets to hide ourselves...and we always keep quiet…” Alfred puffs his cheeks out. “Quiet huh…” The quiet life style was never fit for Alfred’s huge ego and charisma. Matthew takes him into a tent that was basically hidden to anyone not supposed to know of it’s existence. Inside, lanterns give off a nice warm glow. There’s a large table with papers scattered everywhere on top of a map. There’s also a cot and another desk, two chests in the corner. A Canadian flag pinned up proudly against the canvas walls. Matthew sighs softly and holds a towel out to Alfred, he’s being very timid and cautious of this new man who he’s brought to his tent.

 

       Alfred takes the towel and looks down at the table. He suddenly hears a low whine. “D-Don’t get any mud on the papers p-please…” Matthew’s rearranging the papers, obviously nervous. Alfred nods and dries his hair off, looking down at his wrinkled and mud stained uniform. Matthew also looks at Alfred’s attire and hesitates greatly. “...w...would you like new clothes?...” Other than being nervous, he was also scared of the American. Alfred looks at him and smiles his trademark smile. ‘’...that would be awesome.”


End file.
